


New

by maiNuoire



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mentioned Hale Family, POV Stiles, Pre-Slash, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 13:47:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14570316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maiNuoire/pseuds/maiNuoire
Summary: Inspired by 3 sterekdrabbles prompts: soak, poor, ring; floor, grip, genuine; reveal, replace, feeling.After a heartbreaking conversation, Stiles comforts Derek.The original idea was the very sad bit that is in italics in the fic (way too short to spoil it here, but it's sad af). I may expand on it at some point, because I like to hurt my own feelings.





	New

**Author's Note:**

> Suggestions for a better title gratefully accepted, this one is lame!

It might be a poor reflection on his empathy,but Stiles stumbles over the words still ringing in his ears, unable to react for a long moment. He's acutely aware of the damp from his rain soaked shoes, left on in his concern for his distressed...something.  More than that though, he's aware of Derek. 

 

Derek, who is laying on his thigh, uncharacteristically letting himself be vulnerable, eyes unfocused and shiny with unshed tears but still unfairly beautiful. 

 

Stiles’ brain is still processing, even as his heart aches and his fingers rake soothingly through Derek's hair, and he whispers a choked “I'm sorry, _ ” _ against Derek's temple. 

 

_ “How did you deal with all this when your family was here?” _

 

_ “We didn't. This stuff never happened then.” _

 

At a loss and still reeling over all the implications of those seven words, all Stiles can think to do is wiggle out of his shoes and socks, letting them fall to the floor and huddle closer to Derek, murmuring reassurances in his ear until he falls asleep. 

 

When Derek's grip on his wrist relaxes, Stiles takes a few deep breaths, tries to imagine all the pain and fear Derek must deal with as an untrained Alpha with no experience fighting off monsters, suddenly responsible for an entire town. 

 

Eventually, he falls asleep, fingers still in Derek's hair. 

 

When they wake soaked in late morning light, Derek smiles at him; it's small, fragile, but genuine, and Stiles smiles back, hoping he’ll see more of this newly revealed Derek. Maybe replace some of the pressure he must be feeling with more moments like these; quiet, soft, and full of new understanding. New possibilities. 

 

Derek stands, stretching with a grimace, and offers Stiles a hand getting up. He doesn't let go as they shuffle to the kitchen. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr @poetry-protest-pornography


End file.
